Dangerous Game
by hawkflyer667
Summary: Danny confronts an enemy he knows he can't beat, and Sam and Tucker reflect on his thoughts in life. Songfic, Dangerous Game by 3 Doors Down, but can be read without the song. R&R Please!


**Another songfic. These are really fun to write when you dont feel like writing your other stories! =) This is my first time ever writing a character _DEATH_, so this might suck. A lot. And if the characters are OOC, then i didn't mean to. I tried to keep them in character. But it was a bit difficult. =)**

**Danny Phantom=not mine, copyrighted to Butch Hartman. Dangerous Game= Not mine, copyrighted to Three Doors Down, all ownership goes to them.**

**Reviews would be epic and highly appricated!**

**_"Dangerous Game"_**

_You stand before me,_

_Now we stare eye to eye,_

_Before another second clicks away, _

_one of us will die._

My glowing green eyes were slits in concentration. My breath heaved in and out of my exhausted body; it was all I could do to keep myself in the air. You could feel the heavy air of our small battlefield, a small alleyway off of the main road in the middle of Amity Park. It was the air of coming defeat for one of us.

Blood dripped slowly down my ravaged and burned right arm, pooling in the crook of my elbow before dripping off and plummeting back to the ground many stories below. It burned and I clutched it to my small body in agony, not letting it move more then I needed it to.

This was the longest it had ever took me to defeat Skulker. I had always used to exchange basic witty banter and we threw a couple punches, and then I sucked him into the Thermos. That's how it was always done, and that's how it was tonight. At least, it started that way, until Skulker pulled out a brand-new weapon and actually was able to hit me with it. That's how my arm got this way. The weapon, as well as searing my ghost-half, caused my human-half great pain too. Therefore, my body wouldn't let me revert back to human, because I would just be worse off then I was now.

We were in a basic stand-off. We both had our weapons pointed at each other, Skulker had his huge bulky un-named gun, and I had my handy little Fenton Thermos. We both knew that if one of us started up our weapon, the other would kill you before you went down. Neither of us could dodge in the alleyway, and shooting straight up into the sky without some sort of start cost too much energy. I also knew that this wouldn't last much longer, because Skulker was getting impatient.

I also knew I was seriously screwed.

Skulker didn't care if he was sent back to the Ghost Zone. He lived there, and was sent back there on a daily basis. He probably didn't even care if I sucked him up and kept him in the Thermos for a couple months, because he would be so proud. My hit would suck him up, vertically unharmed. His hit would kill me.

I was already seriously injured as well. I could feel my life blood dripping away out of the huge gash and burn in my arm and right part of my chest. Every drop that fell down made me that much weaker, and I couldn't survive another hit.

Sam and Tucker weren't here to help me this time. They were asleep in their beds, unknowing that their best friend was about to die. Same with my parents, and my sister, and Valerie. I would even revel in the appearance of the Red Huntress.

_Where IS everyone?!_

_You reach for your metal_

_ As I reach for mine,_

_The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry_

_And there cryin'…_

Skulker had enough waiting around. I sensed more the heard the small whine that accompanied the gun powering up. I quickly powered up my Fenton Thermos, and with a blast of blue light the portal shot out and encompassed Skulker, sucking him and his idiotic gun inside.

But not fast enough. I had time for a couple seconds of pure triumph before the green blast from the gun slammed into my chest from almost point-blank range. I screamed in pain and agony and dropped like a bullet, slamming into the cement of the alley. The cement cracked all around me, making a crater I could lay in.

I couldn't get myself to look at my chest, but I could feel the greenish/red blood seeping out of my Haz-mat jumpsuit. I could feel my body losing energy. Two white rings encompassed my body, my pain finally triggering my change.

On my white tee-shirt, the blood looked menacing.

"There is no way I could survive," I thought sadly. Strangely, I wasn't scared or daunted at the prospect of death. I was already half-dead already, so death couldn't be really any worse. I just wished my friends could have been here, so I could say good-bye.

**Ring! Ring!**

My cell phone ring shattered the relative peaceful silence I had made around me. The stupid thing was vibrating in my belt, but I was too weak to answer it. I was too weak to do practically anything except stare at the pretty stars. I knew my friends, when I didn't pick up my phone, would get worried and use the 'Booooomerang' to come find me. Hopefully they wouldn't be too sad.

The stars twinkled overhead. The pain was gone now, my entire body was numb, and I couldn't move anything other then my eyes, which were staring at the stars. The stars were steadily going blurry, probably because of lack of blood.

One last thought was nagging at my head. Would I become a ghost when I died so I could still protect the town? (Because it was defiantly a 'when'.) Or would I pass on to the heavens everyone told me was there? Who would take over the job of protector if I wasn't there?

Valerie was good, of course. Competent. So were Sam and Tucker. They could do the job right. I hoped.

_What will we do, __what will we say_

_ When it's the end of this game that we play?_

_Will we crumble into the dust, my friend?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_

I wonder what Sam and Tucker would do when they find me. This would be a dramatic end to our game as 'ghost hunters'. I had a lot of fun while it lasted, but I knew from the start that I would die sometime. There would be a ghost too formidable, or a weapon too powerful for me, and I would die. I just wish I didn't have to go alone.

Sam knows where I stored the note I wrote after my very first brush with death. After that, it was obvious I wouldn't make it through to live until I was old. I hope that note explained some things, some choices I made. Including what my obsession was.

I also thought about if Sam and Tucker would continue 'Team Phantom' in my memory. I knew after the Disasteroid I was world-famous and everyone would remember me. I hope they all remember me fondly, and no one would be too sad. I died saving them, so I wouldn't want anyone to be too hurt because of it. Or would Sam and Tucker just forget about ghost hunting to forget about me? Maybe that was best. I'm positive I would never forget them.

_This young man lies alone but fastened to the ground_

_ The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound._

**Crash!** The sound of falling metal jolted me out of the dark abyss that I was falling into. My breath was coming harder now. I knew I didn't have much longer.

"DANNY!" I heard someone scream. I knew that voice. _Sam_.

I listened, not able to move my head, as Sam and Tucker's sneakers slapped against the pavement as they ran to me.

"Danny! Danny! You have to get up! We can get you to the hospital! You have to come with us!" Sam sobbed frantically as she got over to me and saw the huge red stain on the front of my shirt. She fell to her knees beside me and frantically tried to staunch the flow with her hands.

"Sam. Sam, no. It's no use, I'm gonna die anyways. Stop." I muttered, trying to even out my air flow so I could talk. It was hard, and caused me a lot of pain, but I had to talk for their sakes.

"Danny? Man, what happened?" Tucker asked, kneeling down on my other side. I winced, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Nevermind, dude. You don't have to relive it." he said frantically. There was silence after that, broken by my labored breathing and Sam's soft cries.

"I'm going to die, guys." I informed them softly, not being able to make a sound over a whisper. I saw Tucker's face go whiter then it was, and his lips pinched together to stop himself from crying. Sam stopped her sobs, and just let the tears stream down her face.

"What are we going to do without you, man?" Tucker choked out.

"Start up,"- I paused for a labored cough- "your own ghost hunting business. With Valerie."

Tucker looked at Sam, and then nodded.

"Please, guys. I won't be able to be at peace if I knew this town wasn't protected." I coughed out, pleading with them. They both nodded and clutched my hands. Sam started crying again.

"Tuck. You're my best friend. I'll miss you." I whispered, trying to draw strength from my rapidly fading ghost side.

"'Miss you too." he choked out, his voice thick with almost-tears.

"Sam?" I sighed.

Her head snapped to me.

"'Love you. _Always_." I whispered in an intensity I didn't even think I possessed.

"'Love you too Danny. _Always_." she sobbed, and kissed me quickly. I didn't have the energy to kiss her back. I was going fast.

A scream shattered the air. "GHOST!!!!"

My eyes, which had closed, snapped open as my last serves of adrenaline flooded through me. I struggled, but couldn't get up.

'We'll get it, Danny." Tucker said. He knew that this was the only reason I wasn't already gone. Tears were streaming down his brown face, and his beret was askew.

Sam sat up, and looked at me.

"Good-bye, Danny." she sobbed, and turned and ran away from me. Or what was left of me. Tucker followed, and soon all I could hear was the slapping of their feet on the pavement and Sam's sobbing.

_Good-bye, guys_.

I let myself fall off the cliff. I knew I wouldn't ever wake up again.

_The stars are bright tonight_.

_But do we gain from all this?_

_Now, was it worth a life? _

_Throw all of our hopes away_

_And set our dreams aside_

_Now we're cryin'_

I glanced back, once, at my best friend in the entire world. He was laying on the pavement in his little crater. I knew he was gone. I stifled a sob. I had to be strong, for Sam. For Danny. He was always strong for us, even on his death-bed. Least I could do was show a bit of that courage and bravery now.

I pulled my beret down almost over my eyes to try to hide the tears that were slowly escaping from my eyes. What did we expect to get from this ghost-hunting? We knew, from almost the beginning, that Danny wouldn't live through all of this. But we continued doing it anyways, blindly following Danny, because he had the damn hero complex that made him risk his life for his town!

Was this all worth Danny's life? He was always selfless and forgiving and kind. He didn't deserve to die at Skulker's hands! The town did nothing for him until the very end; he didn't have to die because of them! He threw away everything for this town! Everything he hoped for, everything he dreamed for, to protect this idiotic town! He didn't have to!

Danny had always wanted to be an astronaut and explore the stars. He put that dream aside, or more likely threw that dream away, for other peoples' needs and wants. He was the hero. After the Disasteroid, the NASA Space Program jumped for the idea of having a half-ghost on their team, ignoring Danny's horrible grades. Danny was thrilled. Now, because he fought a ghost by himself in a small alleyway, he was dead. He'll never get the chance to tour the stars.

I wiped another tear off my face. And another. After the third I gave up, and let my face get washed in tears. Danny deserved it.

I ran off towards the ghost anyways. It was Danny's dying wish for us to protect this town. I wasn't going to let that go to waste. _Ever_.

_What will we do, what will we say?_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

_Will we crumble into the dust, my friend?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_

The game is over. Done. It's final. There is no more Danny Phantom. Now what? Would we continue fighting ghosts as was Danny's last wish? Or would we forget about ghosts, and forget about Danny in the process?

I knew I could never forget Danny. I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that I wouldn't see him run laughing through the door, his black hair extremely messy and curling cutely around his ears, his blue eyes sparkling in laughter so they're almost glowing. Or seeing Danny as Phantom, deadly serious yet totally cocky, his neon white hair sparking with power and his green eyes simmering with electricity.

Tears rolled down my face by the thousands. Danny, the love of my life, my _soul mate_, was gone. _Dead_. Never to be seen again until I died and joined him in the heavens.

_What would I DO?_ Nothing would ease the pain I was feeling in my heart and my soul. Only Danny's wish, the fact that we would take care of this ghost for him, kept me from running back and crying over him. Oh, that ghost better watch out. Who ever it is, will rue this day. RUE it!

The questions really were a no brainer. I could tell what Tucker was going to do. He was going to fight every ghost that infested Amity Park until he joined Danny in the place among the stars. We all knew that Danny wasn't going to come back as a ghost. Maybe for a couple minutes, to say a real good-bye to his parents and the town. But no more. Tucker was going to honor Danny's wish to the best of his ability. I knew I was too.

Team Phantom lives. In honor of the ghost/human boy who gave his life, and after-life, to save us all.

_It's coming back to me _

_It's coming back to me_

Memories filled my mind of my best friend and boyfriend. Danny fighting, deadly serious. Danny mouthing off, cocky and arrogant. Danny sleeping, drooling on his desk. Danny bored, staring off into space. Danny interested, focused and attentive. Danny laughing, falling over himself in hysterics. Danny in love, staring at me, blushing and sweet. I would miss my best friend and boyfriend, protector and friend, but he lives inside us. In our hearts.

_What will we do, what will we say _

_When it's the end of this game that we play?_

_Will we crumble into the dust, my friend?_

_Or will we start this game over again?_

Look out ghosts'. You're gone. That was our best friend's dying wish. And we sure as hell are going to honor it.

**Fin**

**Reviews would rock my socks off! I will reply to them too! =) Thanks!**


End file.
